


Annabell végzete

by JudyDoe



Category: Original Work
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyDoe/pseuds/JudyDoe





	1. Juronis

Itt semmi sem változott! A szűk utca, melynek két oldalát régies házak díszítik, az emberek, amelyek egyszerű ruhákat viselnek, mintha mindannyian egyformák lennének. Olyanok, mint valami porcelán babák, amelyeket most gyártottak, teljesen egyformák, apró különbségekkel, amiket gyári hibáknak is lehetne tekínteni. Az a hatalmas erdő a falu mellett, a régies házak, a hatalmas nyugalom, minden a régi. Olyan, mintha visszamentünk volna az időbe, vissza a gyermekkoromba. Pont olyan, mint amilye emlékszek és amilyennek a nagyi leírta leveleiben, az a nagyi, akivel utojára tíz éves koromban találkoztam, azóta pedig hónaponta egyszer küldött nekem egy levelet, pontban tizenötödikén. Én mindig feleltem neki, kérdezösködve az egészségéről, a faluról, mindig leírtam neki a mobil számomat, meg az anyúét és kértem, hogy hívjon fel, vagy legalább írja meg az ő telefonszámát, hogy tudjam én felhívni. Erre viszont soha sem került sor.  
Ma szeptember 30.-a van, már négy hónapja egy levelet sem kaptam a nagyitól. Anyu azt mondta, hagy biztos megunta a levelezést, vagy egyszerűen csak nem akar több levelet küldeni, arra hivatkozva, hogy "Tudod, a nagyi milyen furcsa. Nála már semmin sem csodálkoznék." Anya és nagyi soha sem egyezett jól. Én szeretem a nagyit, mindig érdekes történeteket mesélt csodalényekről, mágikus tárgyakrol. Ezeket nagyon élveztem hallgatni kivéve, amikor ezek ilyasztők voltak és rémálmaim lettek. Ő tényleg hitt bennük. Én nem tudom, ha hiszek-e bennük, vagy sem, csak remélni tudom, hogy léteznek és, ha igen talalkozni szeretnék velük.  
Nagyon hiányoznak azok a mesék, nagyon hiányzik a nagyi, de anya nem engedett többet hozzá, miután tíz évesen egy szomszéd lánnyal, akivel azóta sem beszéltem éjszaka tizenkettőkór elindultunk megkeresni valami mágikus tárgyat az erdőben. Túl sokra nem emlékszek az egészből, arra viszont igen, hogy a nagyi mesélt róla. A csodával határosnak találták, hogy túléltük, mivel két napon keresztül bolyongtunk az erdőben. Végül a faluból egy szedett vedett csapat talált ránk.  
Az az eset után anya nem akart többet a nagyi közelébe engedni, mondván, hogy csak rossz hatással van rám. Eleinte nem is engedte, hogy levelezzek vele, ezért egyszer őt gyanusítottam a levelek eltünéséért, viszont végigkutattam az egész házat és ő is szentül megesküdött, hogy nincs semmi köze hozzájuk. Végül Erick, a mostohaapám kiderítette, hogy a nagyi meghalt és a lakást rám hagyta.  
Már a falu szélén vagyunk. A nagyi háza másik hattal, az erdő és a falu között van az övé pont az első a sorban. Hat éve nem jártam a nagyinál. Hat év hosszú idő, volt idejük változtatni rajta, nálunk is sok minden megváltozott azóta. Apa eltűnt az életünkből öt éve, ahogy értettem talált magának valakit, elköltöztek és született egy kislányuk, ironikus, úgy lálszik, hogy nem voltam elég jó lány neki. Anya és Erick rá egy évre találkoztak, de az új apámon kívül kaptam egy növért, Tiffani, aki csak pár hónappal nagyobb nálam, egy bátyát, aki egy évvel idősebb és egy kisöcsét, aki négy évvel kisebb nálam. Őket is elhagyta az édesanyjuk. Ez viszont nem olyan rossz, mint ahogy hallszik, jól összebarátkoztunk, persze vannak veszekedések köztünk, de az a legjobb családokban is előfordul. Az egyedüli, akit még nem tudtam megszokni az Tiffani, mivel őt szereti jobban mindenki, van egy pozitív kisugárzása, aminek senki sem tud ellenállni.


	2. Bell Gilbert háza

Már látom azt az elhagyot kútat, aminél mindig játszodtunk Diannával. Emlékszek, hogy egyszer azt játszodtuk, hogy cirkuszi táncosnők vagyunk, hat évesek lehettünk és Diana beejtette a kútba a karkötőjét, amit a testvérétől kapott. Én utánna akartam mászni a kút falán, de elcsúszott a lábam és beestem. Nem tudom pontosan a részleteket, mert bevertem a fejem és elájultam. Anya azt mesélte, hogy Diana hazaszaladt a szüleihez és végül ők mentettek ki.  
A kúttól már csak néhány perc és a nagyi házáhóz érünk. Még mindig nem jön, hogy higgyem, hogy a nagyi rám hagyta. Miért nem hagyta anyára, vagy a falura, hogy hogy pont rám gondolt, főleg, hogy annyi ideje nem találkoztunk?! Ez nagyon is bánt, nagyon bánt, hogy nem lehettem vele az utbbi hat évben, még azt sem tudom, hogyan halt meg. A leveleiben mindig azt írta, hogy jól van, nem fáj semmie és jó a közérzete. Remélem, hogy nem hazudott nekem, remélem, hogy tényleg jól volt, de ha azt is írta volna, hogy nincs jól, mit tehettem volna? Nem hiszem, hogy anya megengedte volna, hogy ideutazzak a nagyihoz egyedül és ő sem jött volna velem.  
Végre megérkeztünk! Látom a házakat, nem változtak semmit. A nagyi háza épp olyan, amilyen volt, hatalmas faajtok és ablakoka, hó fehér falakkal, mintha a mocsok nem ragadna rá. A ház mellett van egy hatalmas diófa, amellyen még láthatók a madárles maradványai, amit még a nagyival és apuval építettünk.  
-Hű ha Annabell, ez a ház sokkal szebb, mint ahogy leírtad.- ámuldozott Alarick, az öcsém.  
-Tényleg nagyon szép.- tette hozzé Erick.  
Berohanok az ajtón, alig várom, hogy lássam a nagyi házát, mármint mostmár az én házamat. Emlékszek, hogy az én szobám a padlástéren volt, mármint nem az volt az igazi szobám, csak oda mentem játszani és ott hallgattam nagyinak a meséit. Pontosabban ott töltöttem a legtöbb időt.  
Az emeleten öt szoba van. Az én gyerekkori szobámat kapja Alarick, a mellette levő a Markusé, mellette pedig Tiffani lesz. A szemben levő szobát, a Bell nagyiét én örököltem. Mellettem a vendegszoba, amellett pedig két fürdő, egy a lesz fiuknak és egy a lányoknak. A földszinti szoba az anyuéké.  
Alig várom, hogy lássam a nagyi szobáját! Kislány koromban nem mehettem be oda, anyu nem szerette, ha ott vagyok. Ritkán mégis besettenkedtem. Olyankor levettem egy egy könyvet a polcról, felültem az ágyra és lapozgattam, amig anyu rá nem jött, hogy hol vagyok és jött utánnam ordibálva végig a folyosón. Én pedig bújtam be az ágy alá, azt remélve, hogy nem talál meg, de soha sem volt szerencsém. Viszont mégis ez maradt a kedvenc szobám. Imádtam itt lenni, kicsit elszakadtam a nagyvilági élettől.  
Megállok a tölgyfaajtó elött. Az az ajtó elött, amely gyermekkorom minden vágyát rejtette. Mindig is arra vágytam, hogy egyszer az én szobám legyen. Most viszont félelem fog el. Hogy tudnék abban a szobában lenni, amelyben egykor a nagyi lakott? Nagy erőt veszek magamon, megfogom a kilincset, egy mély lélegzetet veszek és megrpóbálok benyítni, de a kilincs nem mozdul. Még egyszer megpróbálom, de semmi, az ajtó zárva, a kulcs pedig sehol.   
A nappaliban ülök, de csak a bezárt ajtóra tudok gondolni. Hol lehet a kulcs? A nagyi biztos elrejtette, hogy ne tudjon bárki bejutni. Meg kell keresnem!


	3. Kúlcsvadászat

Már az egész emeletet átkutattam, mármint átkutattuk, de se híre, se hamva a kúlcsnak. Az én gyerek szobámmal kezdtük, ami most a kicsi Rické, de csak a régi holmiimra bukkantunk rá. A Markus, a Tiffani és a vendégszoban semmi használhatót nem rejtett. Ezekben csak egy-egy ágy, asztal szék és szekrény van, a nagyi nem fektetett rájuk nagy hangsúlyt, ez nagyon is meglátszodt, valoszínű, hogy egy éve nem voltak kitakarítva. Ő csak három szobát tartott rendben: az enyénet, a földszintit, amit anyu használt és a sajátját.  
A nagyi rendszeresen cserélt ágyneműt a szobámban, mármint ezt írta nekem mindig. Várta, hogy jöjjek vissza. Mindig fel volt készülve a fogadásomra, viszont én nem jöttem és ez nagyon fáj. Habár nem az én hibám volt, én jöttem volna szívesen, de anya nem engedett. Egyszer ezért nagyon összevesztönk, tizennégy éves lehettem. Kaptam egy levelet nagyitól, amiben megírta, hogy kinyíltak a liliomok, amiket még mi ültettünk és, hogy takarított a szobámbna és látván a babáimat leült játszani velük, így töltötte el az egész napját és már alig várja, hogy találkozzunk. Én mondtam anyunak, hogy el akarok jönni hozzá, de ő nem engedett, ezért elszöktem. Juronis viszont messze volt tölunk és Erick hamarabb megkapott, midhogy odaérhettem volna.  
Már a földszint minden szegletét átnéztük, de ott sincs. Megnéztük a konyhában, a nappaliban és a hálószobában, de semmi eredmény nem volt. Én kissé elfáradtam, ezért kimentem és leültem a diófa alatt lévő padra. Viszonylag meleg van februárhoz képest. Mintha nem is tél lenne.  
Erick kijött utánnam, leült mellém és betakart egy pokroccal. Hosszas csend után megszólal:  
-Ne busulj Ann, holnap hívok egy lakatost, hogy nyissa ki a szobát.- ölelt magához  
-Nem.- riadtam fel, majd nyugodtabban folytattam- A nagyi nem ezt szeretné. Tudom. Ő elrejtette a kulcsot és azt szeretné, ha megtalálnám.  
-Miből gondolod, hogy meg tudod találni? Vagy, hogy neked rejtette el a kulcsot, végtére hat éve nem találjoztatok és.... ahogy mesélte édesanyád elég zakkant volt.  
-Ő soha sem szerette a nagyit, nem értette őt. Bell nagyi vicces volt, mindig jó kedvű, hatalmas fantáziával és mégnagyobb szívvel rendelkezett. Anya soha sem értette őt, mindig csak elítélte. Én voltam az egyedüli, aki nem ítélte el.  
-Ezért is örökölted te a házat és nem Eleonóra.  
A padlást egyedül nézem át. Ez a hely mindig is csak az enyém és a nagyié volt, nem szerettük, ha idegenek jártak itt. Tudom, hogy a családom nem idegen, de ezt nem értik, amíg nem értik a nagyit, addig ezt sem érthetik.  
Sötétség van, habár felhoztam egy elemlámpát, hogy az világítson, de nem elegendő ennek a nagy helyiségnek. Mindig is kissé ijesztő volt az összes kacattal, ami itt van. Nagyi mindent itt tárolt, az egész élete itt van, ezen a hatalmas padláson. A legvaloszínübb, hogy itt rejtette el a kúlcsot. Gondolkozz Annabell, hol lehet? Mibe tárolta nagyi a legféltettebb kincseit? Mindig mondogatta, de soha sem figyeltem ezekre, aproságoknak tűntek.  
Az elemlámpámnak kezd halványulni a fénye, bizonyára az elemek kigyengültek. A padlás ijesztöbbé vált, mint valaha. Mintha szellemjárta lenne. A padló minden mozdulatnál recseg és a szél besűvít a cserepek lözött. Régen mindig is arra vágytam, hogy ez egyszer az én szobám legyen, de most csak azt várom, hogy végre lemenjek innen. Körülöttem mintha minden életrekelne, a nagy plüss macim mintha engem bámulna és mosolyogna nekem. A régi ágy pedig úgy néz ki, mintha aludt volna valaki rajta. Mostmár nagyon nem tetszik nekem ez a hely, mintha ez a padlás, amit gyermekkoromban láttam és a mostani két teljesen különböző lenne.  
"Bell" hallszik egy süvítő hang, de van valami benne, mintha az ő hangja lenne és a legrémisztöbb, hogy csak ő szolított így, ő Bell nagyi. "Bell" hallszik ismét a süvítés, viszont mostmár nem félek, van valami kellemes, valami megnyugtató bennt. Tudom, hogy nem akar nekem rosszat, nem akarhat, mivel mostmár biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nagyi az és a nagyi szeretett engem. "Bell, a madarak éhesek" hallszik ismét a hang. Tudom, hogy ez a nagyi, épp ez rémíszt meg, a nagyi meghalt, akkor hogy tud szólni hozzám...


	4. Diana

Rosszul aludtam ez éjszaka, vele álmodtam. Vele voltam a padláson és mesélt, mint gyermekkoromban, amikor egyből rám nézett és rémisztő mosollyal azt mondta, hogy "Bell, a madarak éhesek" és egyből a régi madárlesünkön találtam magam. Süvített a szél, borzasztó hideg volt. Hiába fogoszkodtam, a szél erősebb volt, leestem.  
A vendégszóba padloján ébredek, a parkett hideg nagyon fázok. Viszont a félelem erősebb a hidegnél, rémült vagyok. Mit akar mondani nagyi a madarakkal? Mért mondja folyton, hogy éhesek? Szeretné, ha tennék ki magokat a madaraknak? Hisz ennek semmi értelme! Ha a nagyi is az, aki szól hozzám, miért épp ezt mondja? Miért nem mondja, hogy hiányzok neki, vagy, hogy hova relytette el a kulcsot? Miért épp a madarak érdeklik?  
A reggelinél semmit sem eszek, folyamatosan az éjszakára gondolok. Nem tudom elfelejteni a mosolyát. Olyan rémísztő volt...  
Markussal úgy döntötünk, hogy gyalog megyünk az iskolába, csak husz perc sétára van tőlünk. Tiffani és Rick inkább anyuval és Erickel mengy, autóval.  
-Ann, jol vagy?- kérdi Markus út közben  
-Igen, miért?  
-Az éjszaka sikolyt hallottam és mintha valaki leesett volna.- folytatja nagyranyílt szemekkel  
-És csak én lehetek az?- nevetek- Nagyon kedves, hogy rám gondoltál...  
-Nem úgy gondoltam, de csak te lehettél, mert, ha Rick esik le, mondta volna apáéknak, ők pedig mondták volna nekem, hogy figyeljek rá. Tiff pedig egész reggel csak nyafogott volna, hogy nem elég nagy az ágya és azért leesett az éjszaka. Így vagy te voltál, vagy a szellemek és nem hiszem, hogy a szellemek le szoktak esni.- Markus elmosolyodik, viszont én sem tudom visszatartani a nevetésemet- Tehát minden rendben?  
-Igen, csak fúrcsa itt lenni nélküle...  
-A nagyid nélkül? Iszonyatos lehet itt lenni tudván, hogy ő már nem él...  
-Igen... az is... és a legrosszabb... a legrosszabb, hogy nem voltam vele, nem voltam mellette.- mondom némi habozás után

-Annabell?!- hallszik egy hang ahogy beléptem az iskolakapun. Hátrafordulok, egy alacsony, kék szemű, gyönyörű lány az.  
-Igen...- mondom kissé remegő hangon. Ismerös a lány, az a korom fekete haja és a karcsú alakat. Mintha Diana lenne az.  
-Hallottam, hogy ideköltöztetek. Részvétem Bell nagyiért...- a hangja elcsuklik. Látszik, hogy a sírás környékezi.- Tudod, nagyon hiányoztál neki, mindig rólad beszélt.  
-Köszönöm, nekem is nagyon hiányzott, csak tudod, hogy anyu nem engedett az erdős incidens óta.  
-Milyen erdős incidens?- szólalt meg Markus, aki mostanig csak bambán nézte Diannát.  
-Majd egyszer elmesélem, de nem most, mert már vár az igazgató.  
Diana elvezet az igazgatói irodához. Anyuék pár perccel korábban érkeztek, megvártak az iroda előtt. Épp amikor odaérünk akkor jött az igazgató is. Megkérte Diannát, hogy vezessen az osztálytermeinkhez, ő addig anyáékkal elintézte a papírmunkát.   
Iskola után Diana és a bátyja, Alaxander átjött hozzánk. Ebéd után Cluedoztunk a nappaliba. Ez a család kedvenc játéka. Ma viszont sokkal rosszabbul játszok, mint máskor, egyszerűen nem tudok figyelni. Pedig máskor mindig én nyerek.  
Dianaval felmegyünk a vendégszobába arra hívatkozva, hogy sok megbeszélnivalónk van.  
-Vele álmodtam.- bököm ki a valodi okát annak, hogy miért akartam feljönni  
-Kivel? Bell nagyival?  
-Igen...  
-Hogy hogy ezt a szobát választottad?- tereli el a szót.  
-Az ő szobáját választottam, de be van zárva és sehol sem találom a kúlcsot.  
-Szerinkem elrejtette neked.  
-"Bell, a madarak éhesek"- szólalok meg hosszas csend után.  
-Tessék?- nyítja nagyra kék szemeit.  
-Ezt mondta nekem...- Diana érthetetlenül néz- hallottam őt- folytatom- a tegnap a padláson, az éjszaka az álmomban és azóta mindenhol csak az ő hangját hallom, ahogy ezt ismételgeti "Bell, a madarak éhesek". Azt hiszem, hogy megbolondultam...  
-Ha éhesek, gyere etessük meg őket!- kel fel hirtelen az ágyról és teszi magát, hogy az ulolsó mondtatot nem is hallotta.  
-Tessék?! Hogy?  
-Ahogy régen is tettük, amikor még megvolt a madárles és az ablakába tettünk ételt a madaraknak.  
-De a madárles már nincs meg, csak a maradványai.  
-Akkor szükségünk van egy madáretetőre. Van nálunk otthon egy. Ha akarod átmehetünk érte.  
-Ez remek, és feltehetjük a diófára, ahol régen volt a madarles. Te zseni vagy Diana!- szökök régi barátnőm nyakába.


	5. A madáretető

Gyorsan felöltözök, szólok anyuéknak és el is indulunk Dianaékhoz. Út közben találkozunk Markussal és Alexanderrel, ők is az Ignat házba indultak, hogy játszodjanak valami számítógépes játékot, ami nekem nem mond semmit. A négyesünk olyan, mintha ősidők óta ismernénk egymást és a legjobb barátok lennénk. Ez nagyon meglep. Alexander és Markus ugyanazt a nyelvet beszélik és ami még furcsább, én is nagyon jól egyezek Alexanderrel annak ellenére, hogy kicsi korunkban egyáltatán nem így volt. Mintha teljesen mások lennénk, mint amikor rágot ragasztott a hajamban és és bosszúból széttörtem a vadonatúj távirányítos autóját, ő pedig letépte a kedvenc babám fejét és ezt így folyt tovább rengeteg csínnytevéssel.  
A madáretetőt nehéz előkutatni a garázsból, ami inkább raktárnak van használva. Rengeteg holmi van itt felhalmozva, kupacokba rakva. Régi játékok, kinött ruhák, napernyő, régi cipök és sok más kacat, ami összegyült az évek során, mind halomban.  
Nagy nehezen rátalálunk a poros etetőre a garázs egyik sarbába. Látszik rajta, hogy sokat volt használva, de megfelel a célnak. Nem a legszebb, de teljesen használható.  
Már ötöt üt az óra, amikor belépünk a házunk ajtaján. A kamrában találunk dióbelet és szalonnát, amit az etetőbe teszünk.  
Erick elhelyezti nekünk a létrát és tartja, amig én, majd Diana is felmászunk. Ő is fel szeretne volna jönni velünk, de nem bír meg az ág mind a hármunkat. Amint felérek megpillantok egy kicsi ládikót. Átadom a madáretetőt Diananak és az ismeretlen ládikohoz rohanok. Ő gyorsan felakasztja azt és odajön hozzám. A láda be van zárva egy számzárral, ami négy számjegyből áll. Megpróbálok több kombinációt, a legáltalánosabbaktól a születésnapokig, de semmi sem jön be.  
A szél kezd erősebben süvíteni, mint eddig, ezért úgy döntünk, hogy inkább bent folytatjuk a probálkozást. Lemászok a létrán a ládával a kezemben. Erick, aki még mindig a fa tövénél vár minket szemügyre veszi a ládikót. Csak ennyit mond viccesen:  
-Szép kis kazetta, tán kincset rejt?- a feleletet viszont nem várja meg, elveszi a létrát és elindul vele a fészer felé.  
Egyenesen a vendégszobába megyünk, ahol tovább próbálkozunk a számkombinációkkal, de sehogy sem tudtunk rájönni a megfejtésre. Eréjes kopogás zavar meg fontos feladatunkban. Rick az, aki szól, hogy kész a vacsora. Amikor leérünk már mindenki az asztalnál ül, még Markus és Alexander is visszajött. Vacsora után Diana és Alexander hazamegy.


	6. Elegem van!

Egész este kombinációkat kerestem a láda kinyitásához, de egyik sem vezet sikerhez. Egyszerűen nem tudok rájönni, hogy melyik lehet a helyes megfejtés. Már annyira be szeretnék jutni a nagyihoz, ismét közel szeretném érezni őt magamhoz.   
Ahogy most nemrég kerültünk ide, az iskolában is nagyon nehéz. Van olyan tantárgy, amiből nagyon el vagyunk maradva a többiekhez képest, ezért az osztályfönöknő tanulótársakat jelöl ki nekünk. Engem Diana és Megen korrepetál, Tiffanit pedig Tamara és Molli. Minden nap órák után vagy az iskolában maradunk tanulni, vagy hozzám gyűlünk össze. Már nagyon lefáraszt ez a sok tanulás, semmi szabadidőm sem marad, Megen pedig egy idegesítő okostolyás, aki mindenkinél jobbnak hiszi magát. Per pillanat meg tudnám fojtani egy kanál vízben...   
Már majdnem két hete minden délutánomat Diannával és Megennal töltöm. Fáradt vagyok, de legalább mindjárt utolértem a többieket. Még körül belül két ilyan hosszú nap és napirenden leszek. Minden reggel elmegyek Bell nagyi szobája mellett és ez nagyon zavaróvá vált az a tény, hogy még mindig zárva van.  
Ma estére elegem lett a tanulásból, úgy döntöttem, hogy kimegyek kicsit sétálni. Velem tart Markus és Nate is, aki a polgármester fia. Ő lett a bátyám egyik tanuló társa és összebarátkoztak. Mondjuk nem csodálom, ha ennyi időt kell együtt töltened valakivel, vagy megszereted, vagy a halálát kívánod.  
Markus bement, mert kezdett fázni, de Netel még maradunk egy kicsit. Annyira jól esik sétálni az erdőben, teljesen megnyugtat. Már épp itt volt az ideje egy kis pihenésnek, sőt, jó itt lenni Nattel, rengeteget kacagunk, lökdössük egymást és kínos dolgoket mesélünk, amik megtörténtek velünk.  
Annyira kacagok miközben próbálom elmesélni azt, amikor Alexander rágot ragasztott a hajamba, amit nem tudtunk kivenni és meg kellett nyiratkozzak, hogy észre sem veszek egy ágat, ami a lábam elött van. Megakadok és beleesek egy valami fúrcsa bokorba. Ő gyorsan odalép hozzám és megfogja a kezem, hogy felsegítsen, viszont engem csak mégjobban elér a kacagás. Alig tudok felállni, csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy valamikor ezt az esetet fogom mesélni.  
-Nagyon fáj?- kérdi és megsímogatja az arcom, ami elkezd sajogni  
-Mi?  
-A seb.- feleli, miközben összeráncolja a homlokát  
-Eddig fel sem tűnt.- felemelem a kezemet a sebhez.  
A kezünk összeér, én félszegen félrerántom az enyémet, de ő nem, végigsimogatja az arcomat. Kissé megszédülök, nem tudom, hogy mi okból, de nem fektetek rá különösebb hangsúlyt, még nem akarok haza menni.   
Tovább sétálunk az erdőben, próbálok óvatosabb lenni, de nem tudok. Alig tudom emelni a lábaimat, mintha ólomból lennének. Mind jobban és jobban szédülök, ezért Nate hazakisér. Egyenesen a szobámba megyek, ruhástól beledölök az ágyba és lekoppan a szem.


	7. Szép álmokat

Felmegyek a padlásra, leülök az ágyra, Bell nagyi ölébe hajtom a fejem, ő pedig elkezdi fésülni a hajamat, közben mesél nekem. Nagyon érdekes a mai meséje, habár kissé más a többinél. Nincs benne semmi természetfeletti, egy egyszerű tanítómese, aminek a lényege, hogy a legkissebbekben van a legnagyobb bölcsesség.  
A mese után lemegyünk a konyhába, aprósüteményt sütötni. Különféle formákra vágom ki őket, csillagra, szívre, négyzetre, háromszögre, hulló csillagra és virágre. A nagyi leönti olvasztott csokoládéval, én pedig beszorom apró szines csillagokkal.  
Amig megszárad a csokoládé a sütin kimegyek a kertbe és szedek egy csokor liliomot, nagyi addig elkezd kötni nekem egy pulovert. Égszínkék lesz, fehér gallérral és mandzsettával. Még volt egy ugyanilyenem, a tavaly kaptam nagyitól az ötödik születésnapomra, de már kezdem kinőni.   
A kertben nagyon hideg lett hirtelen és elkezd havazni. A nagyi kiszalad és becibál a házba. Iszonyatos hideg van, teljesen átfagytam odakint. Nagyi bebugyolál egy gyapjú pokrocba és hoz nekem friss aprósüteményt és meleg tejet. Viszont ez sem melegített át eléggé. Bell nagyi megtölti a kádat forró vízzel és betessékel a fürdőbe. Bebújok a forró vízbe, csak amikor átmelegszem teljesen veszem észre, hogy nincs a tükör a helyén.  
Az összes tükör eltünt a házból. Még csak a nagyi szobáját nem kutattam át. Oda viszont nem szabad bemenjek, nem a nagyi nem enged be, hanem más valaki, de nem tudom, hogy ki. Ennek ellenére be fogok menni oda, amikor nagyi lemegy a konyhába főzni.  
Itt állok az ajtó előtt, félek bemenni, nem tudom, hogy miért, de rettegek, hogy vajon mit fogok odabent találni. Nagyi egyből megjelenik elöttem.  
-Csak akkor menj be, ha már azt érzed, hogy felkészültél. Most még érzem, hogy rettegsz, még nem léphetsz be.- megsimogatja az arcomat  
-Mire nem állok még készen nagyi?-értetlenkedek  
-Hogy állnál kész, ha azt sem tudod, hogy mire kell készen állnod...  
Megfogja a kezemet és levezet a nappaliba, egyenesen a könyvespolc elé, ami körül belül ezer könyvet tartalmaz. A nagyi hozzám hajol és a fülembe súgja:

„Az okos lány sokat tanult,  
Az ügyes lány nem habozott,  
A szorgos lány nem tétlenkedett,  
Jutalmul a közepéhez érkezett”

Ezután kimegy a szobából. Én csak állok ott szótlanul és folyamatosan az ő szavai csengtek a főlemben. Hogyan lehet a jutalom az, ha a kőzepére jutok? Egyáltalán minek kellene a közepére jussak? Miért hozott ide? A könyveket bámulom, szerintem azoknak kell a közepére jussak.  
Hogy érhetnék a közepéhez, hiszen itt rengeteg könyv van és főként miért kell őket elolvasnom, mire kell felkészüljek?  
Leülök a kanapéra és gondolkozok, maj ismét a könyvtár elé állok és nézem a könyveket. Semmi ötletem a nagyi újabb találoskérdésnek a megfejtéséhez. Kavarognak bennem az indulatok, fel akarom dölteni a könyvesszekrényt, vagy felgyújtanám, de semmi értelme.  
Felmengyek a szobáma. De ez mintha már nem is az én szobám. Inkább úgy néz ki, mint egy tizenkét éves fiú szobája. Inkább becsukom az ajtót és lemegyek a konyhába. Ebben a házban valami nincs rendben! Itt valami nagyon furcsa dolog történik. A nagyi miért adta át másnak a szobámat és főként kinek adhatta ki?  
Az az érzésem, hogy valaki fogja a kezemet. Mostanában gyakran van ez az érzésem. De nem olyan, mint amikor nagyi lenne, ez teljesen más. Nem tudom meghatározni, hogy pontosan milyen ez az érzés, de melegséggel tölti el a szívemet.  
Ez az érzés arra késztet, hogy menjek vissza a nappaliba a konyvespolchoz.

" Az okos lány sokat tanult,  
Az ügyes lány nem habozott,  
A szorgos lány nem tétlenkedett,  
Jutalmul a közepéhez érkezett."

De hol is lehet az? Megkerestem a pontos közepét, egy fekete, kemény kötésű könyv, nem látok rajta címet. Óvatosan leveszem a polcról. A fedelén sem ír semmit, egyszerű fekete borító. Lassan felinyítottam, de abban a pillanatban le is hajítom a földre. Rémülten bámulok rá. Egy tükör van benne, egy tükör, ami nem is engem mutat  
Felveszem a földről a tükröt, ami a könyv mellé esett. Csak néztem azt az alakot, amit mutat. Minél többet nézem azt a vörös hajú, kék szemű tizenhat év körüli lányt, kezdek ráeszmélnni, hogy én vagyok az. Hogy lehet ez? Megérintem a tükörképemet és akkor minden bevillan, a nagyi meghalt én pedig nem lehetek itt, nem ebben az idősíkban, nem ilyen körülmények között, egyszerűen lehetetlen, ez csak egy álom!  
Kint hatalmas vihar van, dörög, villámlik, de én nem törödök vele! A tükörrel a kezemben felmegyek az emeletre. Megállok a nagyi szobája elött. Határozottan megfogom a kilincset. A nagyi hangját hallom, ahogy lentről felkiabált:  
-Ne feledd, hogy a legkisebbekben van a legnagyobb bölcsesség.  
Én pedig lenyomtam a kilincset.


	8. Ébredés

Egy mély levegőt veszek, de feleútjánál elakad. Úgy érzem, mintha egy hegy tetelyén lennék és friss, hideg, nyirkos levegőt szívnék. Borzasztó fájdalmat, hasítást érzek a tüdömben, mintha fel akarna robbani. Minden procikám fáj, émelygek és hasogat a fejem.  
A vendégszobában ébredek. Megpróbálok felülni, de nincs elegendő erőm, visszaesek az ágybe. Teljes csend van, mintha temetésen lennék.  
Megmozdul a kilincs. Az ajtó nyikorg egyet, majd a kicsi résen egy fiú dugja be a fejét, kis időbe telik, amíg rájövök, hogy Markus az.  
-Jó reggelt hétalvó!- mosolyog rám, majd hátrafordul és lekiabált- Ann felébredt.- túl hangos, mégjobban megfájdul a fejem. Ezután felém fordul, lassan besétál és leül a mellettem levő székre.- Nagyon megijesztettél minket, tudod-e?  
-Mi történt?- kérdeztem alig hallható hangon, viszont ez is annyira megerőltető, mintha egy egész maratont leszaladtam volna.  
Ekkor lépett be az anya, őt követte Diana, Erick, Rick és végül Nate, aki meredten néz engem, mintha legalább szellemet látna.  
Anya:- Kicsim, hogy vagy?- teszi a homlokomra a kezét  
Én:- Ravatyul.- próbálok ismét felülni, de sikertelenül  
Diana:- Azt elhiszem...  
Rick:- Már négy napja alszol. Én próbáltalak felébreszteni minden reggel, hogy menjünk iskolába, de te nem akartál felkelni. Mindent megpróbáltam, de te csak aludtál tovább. Apáék végül azt mondták, hogy hagyjalak aludni, mert biztos nagyon fáradt vagy.- odaszalad mellém és elkezdi ráncigálni a kezem  
Kérdön nézek anyára, aki könnyes szemmel igent bólint. Négy napot aludtam, akkor miért vagyok ilyen fáradt? Most tünik fel, hogy Tiffani nincs sehol.  
Én:- Tiff?- nemincs erőm tovább ejteni a nevét.  
Erick:- Az új barátjával valamerre.- vonja a vállát.  
Meg akarom kérdezni, hogy ki a barátja, de nem nincs elég erőm. Kitátom a számat, de nem jön ki hang. Natere terelődik a tekintetem, meg akarom mondani neki, hogy nagyon örvendek, hogy itt vagy, de csak mosolyogok. Ő is mosolyog. Látom, hogy akar mondani valamit, de nem teszi. Fáradt vagyok, csukodnak le a szemeim, de félek elaludni, félek, hogy megint nem tudok felkelni, de mégis lecsúkodnak a szemeim.  
Rémülten ébredek fel, nyögdécselve, alig kapok levegőt. Ahogy kinyítom a szemeimet, Natet látom meg, aki mellettem áll és simogja a kezem.  
-Rosszat álmodtál?  
-Igen.- valltam be, a plafont nézve- Itt voltam a szobában, aludtam, fel akartam ébredni, de nem tudtam, még most sem tudom eldönteni, hogy ez most csak álom, vagy valóság....  
-Szóljak anyudéknak, hogy megébredtél.- mondja határozottan  
-Ne!- riadok fel, nem akarom, hogy kimenjen- Mennyit aludtam?  
-Négy órát.- le akar ülni az ablak alatti székre.  
-Gyere közelebb, nincs elég erőm olyan hangosan beszélni.- tovább csúszok az ágyon, hogy üljön mellém.- Végig itt voltál?  
-Nem, felváltva őriztünk téged.  
Leül mellém és elkezd játszani a kezemmel. Ezután rámnézett és így folytatta:  
-Diana, Markus Alexander és én ki szeretnénk menni az erdőre, Dianaéknak a kabanájába, hogy töltsünk ott egy hétvégét.- lenéz, majd ismét rámnéz.- Én pedig nagyon szeretném, ha eljönnél velünk, pontosabban velem... tudom, hogy csak most jöttetek és rég nem láttalak, de olyan, mintha végig itt lettél volna.- folytatta kis habozás után  
-Szivesen elmegyek.- a végére nem felelek, nem tudom mit mondhatnék.


	9. Találgatás

-Ez az utolsó, ígérem!- szúr a karomba az orvosnő egy tűt  
Az elkékült karomra nézek. Az utobbi napokban már többször is vettek vért töllem, hogy nyomonkövessék az állapotomat. A karom már mindenhol kék és nagyon fáj. Felszisszenek, amikor a vékony tű áthatol a bőrőmőn. Én is remélem, hogy ez lesz az utolsó, mert a karom már nem sokáig bírja.  
-Ha jók lesznek az eredményeim hétfőn már mehetek vissza az osztályba?  
-Ha úgy érzed, hogy képes vagy rá, akkor igen, de ha nem, akkor még adok igazolást egy hétre.  
Rászorítja a vattapamacsot a szúrás helyére, majd leül mellém.  
-Hogy érzed magad? Volt szédülés, hányinger, eszméletvesztés, vagy bármi más?  
-Nem!- felelem határozottan- Nagyon jól érzem magam, mintha nem is történt volna semmi.  
-Ez a baj.- csóválja a fejét- Ez nem normális! Egyik nap összeesel, néhány napig eszméletlen, viszont semmilyen vizsgálat sem ad rá magyarázatot. A legfúrcsább, hogy rá egy hétre semmi bajod sincs.  
Én is sokat gondolokozok ezen, de ha ő nem tud megfejtést találni rá, én hogy találnék? Mindenki ezen tanakodik, de senki sem tud értelmes feleletet adni! Mi a baj velem?  
-A legutobbi vizsgálatokból mi derült ki?- viszont tudom a feleletet: semmi  
-Semmi.- sóhajt- Csak ugyanaz, ami eddig: egy kis vérszegénység. Hála az égnek nincs semmi komoly betegséged.  
Felkel, elvesz egy ragtapaszt és leragasztja az újabb szúrásnyomot.  
-Mostmár nem kell naponta elgyere vizsgálatokra, elég lesz, ha heti egyszer eljössz. Viszont bármi van, hívjatok!  
-Rendben.


	10. A láda nyítja

-Ann, hogy vagy?  
-Sokkal jobban. Te Rick? - öleltem át kisöcsémet.  
-Jól. Sétálsz velem egyet? - nyitotta nagyra gyönyörű kék szemeit. Ezeknek a szemeknek nem tudok ellenállni.  
-Igen.  
Remek érzés itt ülni a friss levegőn. Már több, mint egy hete, hogy felébredtem, de ma jöttem ki először a szabadba. Eddig csak az orvosnőhőz mentem és haza, ebből állott minden egyes napom.  
-Már alig vártam, hogy gyere ki velem! Se Tiffani, se Markus nem foglalkozott velem az utobbi időben.  
-Miért?-ráncolom a homlokom, általában Markus rengeteget foglalkozik vele  
-Tiffani elvan az új fiujával, Ralffal.-mondja játékos hangon, kihangsúlyozva a Ralf nevet  
-Ki az a Ralf?  
-Egy fiu az isjolából. Én nem szeretem őt. Sok rosszat mondanak róla és Tiffet is nagyon megvaltoztatta.- változtatja komolyra a hangját. Ilyenkor annyira vicces, ahogy próbál felnőtties lenni, de sehogy sem sikerül neki  
-És Markus?- értetlenkedek  
-Ő az utobbi időben mind Dianaval van... minket már számba sem vesz.  
-Dianaval?- ültem le egy fa árnyékába az ösvény mentén.  
-Igen, sokat vannak együtt az utobbi időben. Szerinten van közöttük valami.- nézett körül, mintha félne, hogy valaki meghallja.  
-És az iskolában mi történt az utobbi időben?  
-Hát, összebarátkoztam Susannaval, a polgármester lányával. Átültetek a második padba. Történelem órán pedig az első padba ülök, hogy jobban tudjak figyelni, mert imádom. Képzeld, a falu történelmét tanuljuk. Tudtad, hogy Jurosis egy gróf birtokából alakult ki. Ez a gróf 1748-ban született és 1799-ben halt meg. Juronis volt a gróf neve. Nagyon igazságos és segítőkész volt, nem mint a többi gazdag abból az időből. Ezt nem nézte jó szemmel a többi nagyúr. Egy estélyen megmérgezte egy szomszéd gróf. Ezt megbosszulva Juronis emberei összefogtak és mágján elégették a szomszéd grófót. Így 1799 május 10.-ét a falu ugymond megalakulási évének tekintik, mivel ekkor fogtak össze az emberek és megbosszúlták grófuk halálát  
1799 gondolom magamban. Ez a falu úgymond megalakulásának éve. Ez a legfontosabb dátum a környéken, már emlékszek, ekkor mindig eljöttünk ide, hatalmas vásárt és bálokat rendeztek május 10.-én. Valoszínű ez lesz a láda nyítja is.  
-Nate!- kiáltott fel Rick mellettem.  
-Rick, öcskös, mit keresel itt?- felkapja a levegőbe és forog vele párat, majd leteszi, ekkor Naten meglát engem, mosolyog -Látom, kihoztad Annt is a levegőre.  
Még egy jó darabig kint maradnuk. Ezután elkisérjük Ricket Susannahoz, Nate testvéréhez. Visszamengyünk a vendégszobába, mert nagyon elfáradtam. Leülünk az ágyra és elkezdünk beszélgetni, mivel úton hazafelé egy szót sem szóltunk egymáshoz.  
Elmondta, hogy amig én "Csipkerózsika álmot aludtam", ahogy ő jellemezte egy este Nate és Markus átment Dianaékhoz. Alexander elövett egy üveg tekilát és kiengedték egy kicsit a gőzt. Ez alkalommal Diana és Markus három pohárka után bevallották, hogy tetszenek egymásnak. Én pedig meséltem neki a nagyiról, a régi szép idökről, amikor még jártam ide, a hat évről, ami alatt nem találkoztunk és végül szoba került a láda. Meséltem neki a megtalálásáról, és a próbálkozásokról.  
-Megmutatod a ládát?  
-Persze.- felkelek, abban a pillanatban tudom, hogy ez nem volt olyan jó mozdulat, elszédülök és visszaülök az ágyba, nagyon elfáradtam a sok sétába.  
Pár pillanat után ismét megpróbálom, ez már szerencsésebb. Elmegyek a szekrényhez és előveszem a ládát. Leporolom, már rég nem volt a kezemben, majd visszaülök vele az ágyra.  
-És szerinted a nagyid szobájának a kulcsa van benne?  
-Remélem, vagy legalább valami, ami odavezet. Hányban is volt a falu úgymond megalakulása ezerhétszáz...  
-1799 május 10.-vágott közbe- Szerinted az a helyes kimbináció?  
-Igen!- jelentettem ki határozottan.  
A szobában nagyon feszülté vált a légkör. Nate szorosan mellémhúzodott és az ölébe teszi a ládát. Jól szemügyre veszi. Ezután letszi félig az én, félig az ő lábára. Én végig csak őt bámultam. Le sem tudtam venni róla a szemem.  
Rendre forgatom a számokat. Nate kissé hátradöl, mögém helyezi jobb kezét és rátámaszkodik. Érzem a vállamon minden egyes lehettetét, ez nagyon jó érzés. Elgörgetem az utolsó számot, lassan térek át a nyolctól a kilenchez. A láda kattan egyet. Közösen megfogjuk a fedelét és lassan felemeljük.


End file.
